Heres To the Future Because I'm Done with the Past
by pieface98
Summary: third story in the Love Hurts series. YAY! Not giving away to much, enjoy! RnR!
1. A birth and a great way to start the day

**Hey guys here's the first chapter of Here's to the Future Because I'm Done with the Past. READ LOVE HURTS AND FRIENDSHIP HURTS FIRST! **

**INFO: Patricia and Alfie: Dating**

**Mick and Amber: Married**

**Mara and Jerome: Married**

**Nina and Fabian: Married**

**Pie: Fabian! Disclaimer! Now!**

**Fabian: I like this story, it's happy!**

**Pie: Do the bloody disclaimer!**

**Fabian: Pie doesn't own me or House of Anubis! Happy!**

**Pie: Yes. 8)**

Patricia's POV

"Hey Patricia!" my boyfriend Alfie said walking into our kitchen. I was making brownies at 22 years old. I still never get tired of them.

"Hey Alfred." I said snickering.

"Don't you dare call me that!" he scolded sticking two fingers in the batter.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, "You ate the entire bowl last time."

"Well look what I drew on the wall!" he said.

"What where!" I yelled looking all over the place. When I got back Alfie had the bowl in his hand and he was running. As I chased him, he fell and the bowl landed on his head.

I lifted the bowl to reveal his face, covered in chocolate. I took to fingers and wiped some of his forehead and put it in my mouth.

"Still, delicious." I said.

I leaned in and kissed him. I loved my life.

Mara's POV

"Jerome slow down!" I yelled. We were bike riding and my lovely husband was about ten feet ahead.

"Look Mars, no hands!" he glided with his arms at his side. He hit a sudden bump and fell to the ground. I dropped my bike and ran to his side.

"Damn, my bloody shoulder." He said.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I don't know, I need you to heal me." He said.

I leaned in and we kissed on the side of the bike path in the park. I love my life.

Amber's POV

"Babes, you did great!" Mick said.

I nodded, exhausted.

"Would you like to hold him?" the nurse asked.

I nodded again. She placed my son in my arms.

"He looks like you boo." I said to Mick.

"With your eyes." He said, "Their big. Hi, James."

He was crying, not James, Mick.

"You wanna hold him?" I asked.

He nodded fighting back tears.

"He's perfect Amber, and he's all ours." Mick said.

My life is perfect.

Nina's POV

"You okay, Fabian?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "Just can't get enough of your eyes."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He answered.

I went back to my book. It was an article in a magazine actually, about the signs of pregnancy. Fabian wanted to wait, but I wanted a baby.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Gimme." He smirked.

I reluctantly handed him the magazine. He looked at it and his eyes became the size of basketballs.

"Nina are you pregnant?" he asked.

"No." I replied sadly, "I just wanted to know, just in case."

"I thought we agreed we were gonna wait." Fabian said, "We only got married 3 months ago."

"I know, but…" suddenly the phone rang and I was cut off. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, "Now?... We're coming!"

Soon we were at the hospital with Mick, Amber, and their new born baby whose name I don't know yet.

I hugged Amber and then Mick who held me so tight while crying into my shoulder.

"Congratulations, Mick. You're happy, right?" I said.

"Of course, I love him so much. I'm soooooo happy." He yelled finally releasing me.

"Well," Amber said, "We want you guys to be the god parents."

It was my turn to cry now. I thanked Amber and Mick. Cried into Fabian's shoulder.

Soon, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, and Mara were there too. We rejoiced and learned the babies name was James Fabian Campbell.

When a nurse came in we asked for her to take a picture. She did and Mick said he would give us all a copy.

Amber let me hold James.

"You really want a baby don't you?" Fabian asked.

I nodded as I looked down at my godchild.

"We'll talk about it, okay." He said. I smiled. I loved my life.

The next was a blur. There was a party and this morning was a week after James was born.

Me and Fabian still haven't talked about the baby.

I was sipping my tea when Fabian said, "You okay Nina you look a little… pale?"

I suddenly felt awful, I darted for the bathroom. I got sick and thought _What a wonderful way to start a day._

**I hope you guys like it! I'll either update today or tomorrow. Butu I'm gonna give u a warning. I'll be on vacation for 2 weeks starting july 30. I'll have my computer but don't expect daily updates. ~Pie**


	2. 2 more

**I'm so glad I already started the next chapter! I will be able to update while I am away because I'm bringing my laptop, so nobody worry! Just don't expect daily updates. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to monkeyfudge14 because i liked the review i thought it was verry nice. Monkeyfudge14 this ones for you!**

**Pie: Oh Amber!**

**Amber: the usual.**

**Pie: I gave you a child.**

**Amber: Fine, she doesn't own HOA**

**Pie: Thanks….?**

Fabian's POV

I ran after Nina, and found her handing over the toilet seat throwing up probably everything she ate this week.

I knew what this means….

She drank too much last night.

Nina's POV

This sucks. Damn, maybe I drank too much. I feel fine now. Fabian said he'd have Amber come and stay with me since Mick wanted some time alone with James.

So I wandered around the flat, bored and feeling fine. Cleaning and stuff 'till Amber came.

"Nines? What are you doing up?" Amber asked, "Fabian said you were sick."

"I think I just drank too much last night Ams. I feel fine."

"No, Nina. You had to glasses of bloody wine you can't possibly get sick over that." Amber said.

"Well, I normally I barely have one." I told her, "Maybe my body wasn't used to it."

"No Nina." Amber said, "You're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant, Amber." I told her.

"Nina have you been using protection?" she asked.

"CRAP!" I yelled, "No, I haven't."

We went to the nearest store and brought a pregnancy test. I almost fainted when I saw that little red positive sign.

"Fabian is gonna kill me!" I yelled.

"Nina stop pacing. He's going to be fine with it." Amber said.

"How could he be fine with it? How? He has been saying that he wants to wait and now I'm freaking pregnant!" I shouted.

Fabian's POV

I walked into flat and there Nina was pacing with Amber watching her. Nina was muttering "He's gonna kill me," to herself.

"What's going on?" I asked walking over to Nina and kissing her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but we need to talk." Nina said.

"I'm going to leave!" Amber piped up leaving the flat.

Nina sat me at our table in the dining room.

"You're going to hate me." She said once we we're sat down.

"Are you cheating on me?" I asked.

"Oh god no!" she said surprised. She grabbed my hands, "I can't say it."

"Nina you've always known you can tell me anything. What makes now so different." I asked.

"Fabian," Nina started, "I'm pregnant."

Mara's POV

"Jerome! Jerome! We have to talk." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well I saw how happy Amber was with baby and I really wanted that." I told him.

"So are you saying you wanna try?" he asked.

"It's too late Jerome. I'm pregnant." I said.

"What?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm a doctor and I was experiencing some symptoms of pregnancy and I took a test and it was positive." I told him, "And I have been using protection but it doesn't always work."

Jerome picked me up in his arms and said, "Oh Mara I'm so happy!"

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "I love you and now we could be a family!"

Everything's perfect.

Amber's POV

"Hey Mick!" I said kissing his cheek, "Hey James!"

"So what happened to Nina?" Mick asked.

"You will never guess." I said.

"What?" he pressed as I picked up James, "Actually wait! I want to show you something!"

He approached me and James. He showed me a bracelet he got James that had his name on it, (It was for boys of course, my cousin had one.)

"Oh, Mick I love it!" I said.

"So what happened with Nina, then?" Mick asked

"I can't say, sorry." I told him.

"She pregnant isn't she?" Mick said.

I nodded and told him he couldn't tell anyone.

Fabian's POV

I never really thought about it until I knew she was pregnant. I want this, I really want this. Why wait? I love Nina.

"Fabian, say something." Nina said.

I picked her up and spun her around. I was really Truly happy.

"I'm may sound like Amber when I say this but we're going to invite everyone over. Amber, Mick, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Trudy, Joy, My uncle Ade, my parents, your Gran! **(A/N: Nina's gran now lives in England and Trudy and Ade are married)**

"You mean, you're not mad." She said.

"Of course not! I actually realized that I wanted this." I told her.

She leaned in and we kissed, celebrating the moment. We were both happy.

Nina's POV

Everyone was gathered at the table. All wanting to know what this big party was about.

"Okay, what's up with the huge party?" Patricia asked.

"We would like to start by saying, thanks for coming on such short notice." Fabian said.

"Yeah, we love you. All of you and we hope that you have fun tonight." I added.

"We just wanted to say, that we… um… Nina." Fabian stuttered.

"We're going to have a baby!" I said happily.

Everyone gathered around and hugged me and Fabian. They were all my family and I'm happy to add to that.

"While we're celebrating." Mara added, "I'm pregnant too!"

We all celebrated again, and enjoyed a nice night together. This was going to be a great year.


	3. Tickled, plane, and Tickled on a plane

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating but, well here it is now so don't complain!**

**Just saying I don't know a lot about the stages of pregnancy so lets pretend everything I say about the stages are true.**

**Anyway, this chapter's dedicated to my sister who have officially in love with Harry Potter. So her new name is harrypotterlover13. (she doesn't have an account, but asked for me to call her that, lol)**

**Anyway, disclaimer time!**

**Pie: Jerome!**

**Jerome: The lovely Pieface98 doesn't own House of Anubis, only this wonderful story!**

**Pie: I guess you like the plotline.**

**Jerome: You bet I do!**

**Pie: **

Amber's POV

The next month was a blur. We found out that both Nina AND Mara were about 2 months into their pregnancy. Morning sickness is over for both of them, and just to let you know from my personal experience with James it is horrible!

Anyway, everyone is coming over for Christmas Eve and they will be so happy with what I got them. Mick knows that he has to give everyone my presents last and at the same time!

Patricia's POV

Today is Christmas Eve and all of us (Alfie, me, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Mara, Amber, and Mick) always go to one of our houses to do a gift exchange. We always end up staying until like 4 or 5 in the morning.

It always goes like this; Once we're all there we sit and talk for a while. Then we have dinner and in between dinner and dessert we open the gifts which always some how goes on for at least 2 and a half hours! We always talk between the presents and we once stayed on one present for a _half hour! _It was actually understandable because it was Mick's proposal to Amber. Anyway, after dessert the guys go play I think it's poker but I never really understood cards. I hear them say Texas Hold em' but I think it might be the same thing.

While the guys enjoy their poker or whatever, the girls do some more talking and play a game of truth or dare. I know childish but it's actually a lot of fun. After Fabian once again beats everyone one's asses at a poker (we all think he cheats) they join the game of Truth or Dare. Then by the time the game is over it's midnight and we watch a movie. Every holiday we spend together we alternate genres and this year it's Rom-com!

So me and Alfie are in the car at the moment driving over to Amber and Mick's for Christmas Eve. This day means a lot to me, Jerome, and Nina the most and we all know it.

My parents loved me and everything but we never really did anything big for the holidays. Both my parents we only an only child so I didn't have any cousins. My grandparents came over sometimes but I never had any kids to spend time with. This holiday means so much to me now. I get to see all my friends and on Christmas me and Alfie go to his parent's house for another party.

Jerome always stayed at Anubis over Christmas and nobody was with him. We all always brought him presents afterward, but I mean, Christmas isn't about the presents. All he really wanted was to have a family to celebrate with, which he has now. He goes with Mara to her parent's house on Christmas.

Nina only wanted a family as well. She told us it was always just her and her Gran. She also had no cousins. She loved her Gran but she always wanted some other people to hang with to make it a night that wasn't like every other night. She goes to Fabian's parent's house on Christmas and Fabian's parents even invite her Gran.

All of our reasons came down to the same thing, we wanted a family to spend the day with.

We finally arrived at Amber and Mick's. We were the first ones there this year.

Fabian's POV

Nina was very happy as usual. She loved this day ever since we started this tradition with our friends. We were the second ones there.

"So guys what's up?" Amber asked with James in her arms.

"Oh nothing," Nina said laughed at me. I had a bag of presents slung over my shoulder.

"Wait right there and don't move!" Amber said.

She put James in his rocker and grabbed a Santa hat off the mantle she also grabbed her camera and Mick.

She put the Santa hat on my head and took a picture. Then she told Mick to come out of the picture so she could go in. Mick then took another picture.

Then out of nowhere, Jerome came up from behind me and hugged me screaming, "Oh my god, it's Santa! I love you Santa! Can I sit on your lap and tell you what I want? I think you gained some weight."

"Get off me you git!" I said laughing, "If anyone's gained some weight it's you."

"Tell that to my six pack." He said.

"Very funny, but me, Mick, and Alfie have six packs. You have a two pack." I laughed.

"Okay, can we just say that we all have very nice bodies and move on?" Amber asked.

"I think we can all agree that all the girls have extremely sexy bodies." Mick said.

"Not for long." Nina and Mara said in unison.

After that little discussion, we talked a little more and then went to have dinner.

Amber made a roast, tomato soup, mashed potatoes, sausage, rice, and corn. For dessert a raspberry Bavarian cream cake, **(who can tell me what movie that's from?)**, Nina made Candy Sushi, Mara made truffles, and Patricia made special brownies. They had a gram cracker base, a layer of chocolate, a layer of caramel, and another layer of chocolate. **(my invention)**

Nina's POV

We ate dinner and it was time for presents. We went through them rather quick this year. Mick told us that he and Amber wanted everybody to open their gift at the same time. He handed each couple an envelope and when he told us to we opened it.

Fabian tore open the envelope and took out to tickets to Orlando in Florida! Oh my god, what did Amber do?

Turns out we all got the same gift. Amber started explaining, "We are going on a two week trip to Orlando guys!" she squealed. Everybody was so happy, to say the least. She explained that we would stay at the Portofino Bay and take either the ferry or the biker dudes with the chariots to Universal Studios! I think we'll have fun even if it's an amusement park. Then for the last three days we go to Miami to "chill down."

We leave right after New Year's and I am so excited. We spent the rest of the night doing the usual. The guys played poker while the girls played Truth or Dare. We also ate all of Patricia's brownies.

After about 15 minutes hell broke loose.

"YOU GIT GIT GIT GIT GIT GIT!" Jerome was yelling.

"GET HIM!" Alfie screamed.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Mick yelled.

We went into the room where the guys play cards and Fabian was being held against the couch with his hands held behind his back.

"What happened?" I asked laughing at the sight. Patricia was filming with her handheld video camera.

"Your husband over here _has _been cheating!" Mick said, "You are so dead!" he said to Fabian.

"Okay, I learned my lesson let me up!" Fabian yelled.

"No no no." Jerome said, "You can't have an extra deck in your pocket and get away with it. Mick, how long have we been playing poker on Christmas?"

"About 5 years." Mick answered.

"Okay, we are going to assume that since he's won 5 years in a row that he has been cheating for 5 years." Jerome continued, "So I will double that which is ten because I want to. And that's ten minutes of payback which translates to ten minutes of tickle torture."

"What?" Alfie, Mick and Fabian asked. Although Fabian's was more of a panicked voice.

"I'm not ticklish." Fabian said.

"Just hold him down boys, I'll take it from there." Jerome said cracking his knuckles.

So then, Jerome tickled Fabian. Fabian was laughing and yelling, "NINA! HELP!"

"Sorry, but you deserve it." I told him.

That went on for the next ten minutes and we got the entire thing on video.

When they finally let Fabian up, he was still laughing.

"You suck Nina, you suck." He said.

"Yes, but apparently so do you. At poker." I replied.

"So, was it bad?" Amber asked.

"Not really." Fabian replied.

"Oh really?" Jerome said. "Do you need us to do it again?"

"NO!" Fabian yelled, "I want you as far away from me as you can get."

After Christmas ended and we watched a rom- com, we headed home.

Before we knew it we were on the airplane flying in first class!

The chairs there turned into a bed and I was exhausted! I wasn't a fan of airplanes and they freaked me out till no end. Fabian knew that. He always had a comforting hand on my shoulder or rubbing circles on my back. Even once when we were in a huge fight on vacation and we had to take an airplane back, he still made sure I was okay on the ride back. Let's just say that, that was when we made up.

I had the chair as a bed and Fabian did as well. He put the divider down between us and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "You make me feel safe."

"I'm glad." He said.

"Really," I told him, "Just seeing your face is comforting to me. I love you so much I sometimes think it's unhealthy."

"I love you too." He said, "Just think. In a few months we're going to have someone else to love."

I smiled inside and out.

Amber's POV

James was at Mick's parent's house while we're away. We were going to bring him but they insisted.

I was fine but Mick was worried. He was crying when we left and he was crying now. He kept bouncing his leg and he was shaking. I needed a plan. Then I remember something from Christmas.

I tickled Mick's sides and he immediately came out of his trance.

"Stop! Ams stop!" he laughed.

He grabbed my hand still laughing and trying to catch his breath. I smiled at him and he started tickling me. I just laughed not saying anything because if it was making him feel better he could tickle me the entire flight.

"You like that?" Mick said still smiling.

"If you do." I laughed.

"What?" he said still smiling and tickling me.

"I said - *pant pant* - Mick can't breathe!" I laughed and panted.

"Oh sorry." He said stopping. Nina was laughing next to me at our little show. Thank god our group was the only ones in first class.

"What did you say before?" Mick asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"About liking being tickled." He replied, "I mean everyone likes it, well not tickle torture, but you know what I mean. But you said if I did."

"Well," I started, "You were so upset and I just want you to be happy."

"I want to make sure that you are happy," he kissed my cheek, "And I want to make sure that James is happy."

"He's in good hands, Mick. Trust me." I told him.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"I do." He told me.

Jerome's POV

"What if I'm not a good father, Mars?" I asked.

"You will be a great dad." She told me.

"Well I didn't exactly have a great role model did I?"

"I know you will be fine." Mara told me.

She kissed me from her seat. Maybe she knows, but I don't.

Fabian's POV

"Hey Fabes?" Nina said.

"You know I hate that name." I told her.

"I know I just like to annoy you. But you smile whenever Joy calls you Fabes." She continued.

"It's just Joy and I don't like it when anyone calls me Fabes!" I told her

"Well," Amber piped up from across the aisle, "Joy started the name when they started dating but she was pretty much the only one who called him that."

Oh crap

Nina's POV

"So you lie and you cheat Fabian?" I asked him.

"No, it's just…" he started.

"No, Fabian it's just nothing. You told me you never dated her!" I yelled, "You promised you didn't! And now 5 years later I find out you did!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "But does it really matter? I love you not her!"

I looked down, "I guess not."

I broke down and cried into my hands.

"No, Nina it's okay." Fabian rubbed my shoulders.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I sobbed.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, I'm the only one to blame." Fabian said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I told him finally not crying.

"You don't have to be, but it's okay." He smiled.

I sniffled again and another tear fell.

Fabian's POV

Mick was signaling me from behind her. He whispered, tickle her and Amber was nodding.

She must have heard because she said, "I not ticklish so don't try."

Jerome stood over her from behind and said, "Never say that. It doesn't end well."

I just laid back down and smirked. Nina closed her eyes too. I smiled at Jerome, who was still watching, letting him know what I was doing.

I will say one thing. I think Nina is more ticklish than I am. And that says a lot. I barely touched her and she was yelling for me to stop. Amber was in hysterics. She told me that she knew Nina was that ticklish from one of their truths on Christmas. Apparently, Patricia asked Amber how ticklish she was and then everybody used that as a truth. I was laughing pretty hard at this too. But, Nina looked like crying.

"Oh no, Nina I'm sorry Love." I said rubbing her shoulders.

She hesitated a moment. Then started giggling.

"I got you!" she said laughing.

"OH!" Jerome yelled, who was _still _watching, "Nice one Nina! Alfie, Nina just pranked Rutter over here real good!" He high fived Nina.

I could feel my cheeks going red.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

She just giggled and smiled.

"I love your smile." I told her.

"Ugh!" Jerome said, "Just got boring." He sat back down.

Then, the PA came on.

_Hello everybody the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. We are starting to land in Orlando, Florida. We thank you for flying with us, and hope you enjoy your time in Orlando._

Nina grabbed my hand. She hated landing the most. I hated the landing too. I wasn't scared I just don't like my ears popping. We finally landed and our vacation had officially begun.


	4. He's starting to piss me off

**Okay guys! Here's chapter four! I want to start trying to make all the chapters as long as the last one because I feel it's easier for me in a way and you guys get more story per post so its good for u too! Anyway, I'm gonna try for a little more Jara and Altricia in this chapter cuz I feel like I'm neglecting them **

**Anywayz, this chapter is for scottskyhawks1999 cuz I thought the review about tickle fights were funny!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Pie: I like it when Jerome does it!**

**Jerome: Pie doesn't own HOA or Universal Studios! This is gonna be awesome!**

**Pie: I know right!**

Amber's POV

"Mick here comes your bag!" I yelled.

He grabbed his bag off the baggage claim and I looked around the airport. I saw Mara and Jerome hugging and both of them where smiling, so cute. I saw Patricia grabbing her bag, but Alfie stepping in to help. I saw Nina reaching for her bag and Fabian telling her not to and grabbing it for her.

Sometimes I forget we are not in high school anymore. I mean it's like nothing ever changed. Nina and Fabian are still as adorable as ever, Patricia's still waiting for Alfie to make a move (in this case propose), Jerome and Alfie are still pulling pranks, Nina and me are still best friends, Jerome and Nina are still like brother and sister, I pretty sure I still hear Patricia call Nina newbie, Jerome and Mara are still hugging, and Mick and I are still happy. What has changed?

We all got our bags and we headed outside. I still had one more surprise, even Mick didn't know about.

"Look at that!" Nina yelled. She was pointing at a white Hummer stretch limo.

"Do you think Victoria Beckham is in there?" I asked, "I don't think so. Because it's for us."

A chorus of What! And how's where shouted at me. I just ignored them. I actually won something from the car service and it was free!

We got in the car and nothing really happened. Just Mick attacking the snack bar. We arrived at the Portofino Bay Hotel **(btw I don't own that either, it's real and I've stayed there) **and everyone was excited and settling in their rooms. We were all right next to each other and had four connecting rooms. Cool right? Anyway, it was me and Mick, then Nina and Fabian, then Mara and Jerome, and then Patricia and Alfie.

Right after we settled in we headed to Universal. We took the ferry this time. It was pretty the sight I mean. We finally got there and we saw a show first. It was called Poseidon's Fury.

Nina's POV

Poseidon's Fury was so great! I loved it, it kind of freaked Amber out fury, but Mick was holding onto her so she was okay. Fabian was a little panicky too.

"Fabian are you okay?" I asked.

"What? Huh? Yeah, fine!" he said.

After that Amber wanted to do some Unicorn Ride. It had no seatbelts and we assumed it was childish. But we were wrong. It tilted to the side and almost turned upside down. Jerome and Fabian were holding onto me and Mara for dear life, to make sure we were okay. Amber was screaming bloody murder.

Next we went to the double dragon crossover. Me and Mara couldn't do it though so we stayed behind, practically pushing Fabian and Jerome on the ride. Amber stayed too, not wanting to do it.

Next we went to get some ice cream. We finished it and sat by this fountain for a while.

"Look how pretty it is!" Amber squealed.

"Hey!" the fountain said, "I'm not pretty I'm handsome I'm a guy!"

"Oh my god!" Amber squealed.

"Would you shut up?" the fountain said.

"Hey that's my wife you're talking to!" Mick said.

"This is just a guy standing it that tower," Fabian said pointing to a tower, "Watching us through that video camera."

Then it squirted Fabian with a huge blast of water.

"Shut up you know-it-all." It said, "How old are you seventeen?"

"I'm 22!" he shouted.

"Yeah, I'm a hundred and twenty two!" the fountain said, "That makes me a hundred times smarter than you!"

"Yeah," I said, "He probably has a hundred better ways to cheat at cards."

"Don't you start." Fabian told me.

"I like this chick!" the fountain said, "You wanna run away with me!"

"Back off my wife!" Fabian yelled, "Lets get outta here."

After that we went on this Popey ride and we all had this tube to ourselves.

"My hair is getting wet!" Amber yelled.

"Oh chill Ams it's a water park!" I told her.

"I've never seen so many American's in one place!" Jerome shouted randomly.

"Yeah, maybe that's why we call this place America." I said.

"I hate Americans by the way!" Alfie said, "Except Nina obviously!"

"Haha." I mumbled.

After the ride, we walked for a while. We sat down for lunch and talked.

"Nina, we never told you this but when we found out an American was moving in we all had a house meeting." Amber said.

"About?" I asked.

"The first half was about what you would be like." Jerome said, "We settled on annoying, bratty, self-absorbed, thinks- she's- better- than-everyone, dumb, bitch."

"The second half was how to avoid you." Fabian said.

"I remember that!" Mara said, "I was the only one who said to give you a chance. Well, I convinced Fabian I think."

"No I was pretty sure I thought I was gonna hate you." Fabian said.

"I still hate you." Jerome said.

"Oh you love me admit it!" I laughed.

"Fine, I love you Nina Rutter." Jerome said.

"Well, time for the next ride."

We headed out to a Jurassic Park ride. At first Fabian had his eyes closed but he eventually opened them. It was a calm ride. Until we saw one of the gates that held the dinosaurs was open. We headed into a dark room and there was Tyrannosaurus Rex! We went right between his legs and went straight down a hundred foot water fall!

I got so wet! The next ride we did something that was not…well wet. We did the mummy ride. We thought it was going to be a walk through kind of ride, but we were wrong.

It was rollercoaster! I couldn't see what was coming next! We're talking straight down drops! When it was over we were in a gift shop.

"We have to get the picture!" Patricia said, "I saw the camera you have got to see what I did!"

"No! We don't want a picture!" Fabian yelled.

"I do!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. I shook my head and went to look at the picture. He was really starting to piss me off. He came over too.

The picture was so funny! Jerome had his arms up and his mouth wide open, Alfie was doing the same, I was pointing at something, Amber was hiding her face in Mick's chest, Mick was hugging her and looking at whatever I was pointing at, Mara was hiding in Jerome's chest, Patricia was smiling at the camera and pointing at Fabian, and Fabian was hiding his face in his hands out of fright.

"Now I know why you didn't want the picture, you big baby!" I said to him.

"Oh hahaha." He said.

Fabian's POV

We went to Men in Black next. Right before we got on Alfie whispered to me that the Aliens would come and get me if I shut my eyes, so I kept my eyes wide open the entire time, I didn't even blink.

I was kind of mad at Nina. I was scared, doesn't that mean I'm sensitive or something? She had no right to call me a baby! Ugh! Women!

I was giving her the cold shoulder I guess. Kind of avoiding her. It's gonna be pretty hard considering we sleep in the same god damn bed at night.

Next we did the Rock n' Rollercoaster. Well everyone except Mara, Amber, and Nina.

Then the Hulk Rollercoaster with the exception of the same there people then went to the Terminator thing.

Then we went back to the hotel. Nina took the shower first without saying anything. I guess it's my fault, I mean I wasn't talking to her so what does she have to say? I walked over to Mick's room. He was sitting on his bed looking at a picture of James.

"I miss him man." He told me. I hopped up next to him and looked at the picture. It was him on the bed in his pajamas.

"What's it like Mick?" I asked, "When your baby is born?"

He smiled, "I can't describe it. It's the happiest moment of your life. Did I ever tell you how pissed I was getting at Amber during her pregnancy? There were days when we wouldn't say a word to each other. But apparently it had something to do will the whole pregnancy thing, like mood swings and cravings or something."

"No bloody way." I said, "I've been getting pissed at Nina recently! God I feel like a git." I sat up.

Mick sat up with me, "Mate, you have to set things straight. I mean pregnancy isn't easy. She's in for a lot. You've gotta respect that."

I nodded and went back to my room. I looked back at Mick for a minute, who was looking at the picture. I turned around and rammed right into Nina, who was drying her hair with a towel.

"Nina, we have to talk." I said not looking her in the eye.

She nodded, suddenly becoming a bit shy around me.

Somehow I managed to move my feet to the bed and sat down.

"Nina," I started, "I'm sorry for being such a jackass recently. I don't know what my problem was but, I just… I'm just so sorry Nina."

She looked down, "You don't understand what it's like Fabian. Me and Mara couldn't do any of the rollercoasters. After that Mummy ride I wasn't feeling so good. I thought about telling you but you just seemed like you didn't want to talk to me."

"You're right Nina I don't understand," I said, "I have spent the past eight years trying to understand you. But, I do understand that I love you and I have since I met you and I'm not going to ruin that. I want you to make me understand, Nina. Drill it into my thick head. I want this."

I placed a hand on her stomach. She hugged me so tight. No matter how many times we hug or kiss the sparks fly through my entire body.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked.

"Better." She said.

"I was thinking, if it's a girl we could name her Savannah." I told her, "And if it's a boy Luke."

She looked at me and she smiled from ear to ear nodding vigorously. I kissed her after that. I loved those names, and I knew she would too.

"I'm going to see if Mara's okay." Nina said kissing my cheek and leaving the room.

Patricia's POV

"Alfie! Alfie!" I yelled, "Where are-"

There was a note on the floor that said; _Turn Around. _I did so and there was Alfie on one knee. Oh my god.

"Patricia, I love you, I realized something yesterday. I was talking to Fabian and he told me that he knew he always loved Nina from the moment he laid eyes on her. And he said he fell in love with her for many reasons. One of them being that they never run out of anything to talk about. I feel the same way about you and then later that day I saw something on a quotes website that said, _You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep at night because reality is finally better than your dreams. _My reality is ten times better than my dreams. I want you do marry me Patricia."

I was about to explode. I nodded because I couldn't speak. He kissed me and I kissed back, happy that we were getting married!

Jerome's POV

"Hey Jerome." Nina said, "Is Mara in here?"

"No she's in the shower." I told her, "Are you okay you look a little pale?"

"Yeah, just that Mummy thing. I wasn't feeling too hot afterward." She told me.

"Yeah, Mars wasn't either." I said.

"So are you excited?" she asked.

"Try terrified, Nina." I replied.

"Why?" she pressed.

"It's just," I started, "What if I'm not a good father. I barely had a dad, he dumped me at the first boarding school he could find when I was 5 years old."

Nina didn't respond she just a whole lot paler and left.

Just then Mara came out of the shower. After she was dressed I sat her down.

"Mara," I said, "I think I am going to be a great dad. I know what mistakes not to make and I want to make sure our baby gets the best life ever."

"I love you, Jerome." She said.

"I love you more, Mars." I replied and I kissed her.

Nina's POV

As soon as Jerome said he thought he wouldn't make a great dad I became terrified. I never had a mother. Gran was always working just to support us I was often left home alone. God, I have no idea what I am doing.

I have an awful headache all of the sudden, I felt like throwing up.

I got up and left to go back to my room, but not before Mick caught me.

"Nina? Are okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Here sit down." He instructed. I nodded and he brought me to my room and I sat on the bed. He put a hand to my forehead.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled, "Don't move Nina, I'm going to get Fabian."

I nodded again. He ran off to find Fabian. After about 30 seconds, Fabian was in the bedroom with his hand on my forehead.

"Bloody hell." he said.

"Should I get Mara?" Mick asked.

"That's a good idea." Fabian told him, "Nina, you want to lie down?"

"Uh huh." I said finally finding my voice.

He lifted me up and put me under the covers.

Amber's POV

"MARA!" Mick yelled.

"What's the matter boo?" I asked.

"It's Nina, she was walking out of Jerome and Mara's room and I saw her looking really pale. Well, long story short she is burning up. I'm going to get Mara to go all doctor on her."

"NINA!" I yelled running into their room.

"Amber," she whispered, "Be quiet I have a massive headache."

"Sorry," I said.

Mara's POV

I was kissing Jerome when Mick interrupted.

"Okay, guys I'm really sorry but this is important." He said. "Nina is super pale and she is super hot and we need Mara because why call a hotel doctor when we have one."

I pushed by Mick and Jerome and grabbed my backpack. It was filled with medicines, my stethoscope, thermometer, Tylenol, and more stuff for emergencies.

I got to Nina and Fabian's room and grabbed a chair.

"Okay first I want everyone, even you Fabian, out now!" I said.

Everyone filed out, Amber kicking and screaming "That's my best friend!"

I locked the door and sat by Nina, "Okay tell me exactly how you feel right now."

"Well," Nina said, "I have a really bad headache and I feel kind of faint and like I'm gonna throw up."

"Are you?" I asked.

"I don't think so."

"Okay," I said taking out my stethoscope, "Deep breathe."

We went through the usual, when I took her temperature in the beginning it was 101° and when I took it at the end it was down to 98.7°.

"Okay Nina, tell me exactly when these symptoms started occurring." I said.

"When Jerome told me he thought he wouldn't make a good father." She told me.

"Okay, um, what were you thinking after he told you this?" I asked with a hunch about what happened.

Fabian's POV

Nina's fine. I know it. Don't get me wrong I'm worried about her but I know she's fine. I saw the color come back to her face the second I put her in under the blankets.

Mara came out of the bedroom with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mars, what happened?" Jerome asked.

"She's fine now," she told us, "She worried herself sick."

"What about?" I asked.

Mara put a hand on my shoulder, "I think you should go talk to her."

I walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, Nina was pacing.

"Nina sit down we have to talk, now." I said.

"What if I'm not a good mother Fabian?" she asked still pacing, "I was left to fend for myself most of the time, and I have no idea what I'm doing."

I stood up and hugged her, "You are going to be a perfect mother. You caring and sweet and so many other things. You have to trust me on this you have nothing to worry about."

Mara's POV

"This is your fault." I laughed to Jerome.

"What? Me? What did I do?" he asked.

"You put that idea about not being a good father in her head." I told him.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"That's why you are going to talk to her and tell her why you changed your mind." I said.

Jerome's POV

I opened the door to their room, "Fabian, can I talk to Nina?"

"Sure," Fabian said.

He left the room and I sat down by Nina.

"Nina," I started, "First, I'm sorry for putting that idea in your head. Second, I need you to know that I changed my mind. I know I'm going to be a good father because I know I'm not going to make the mistakes that my father did. And you are not going to leave your baby alone, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Jerome Clarke that if probably the deepest thing you have ever said." She told me.

"Hey! I can be deep!" I said.

We started to walk out, "Uh huh, sure you can." She laughed.

We sat down one the couch and Patricia and Alfie told us they needed to talk.

"We've come to enlist your help guys." Alfie said.

"With what?" Nina asked.

Patricia's POV

"With planning me and Alfie's wedding." I said.

"Oh my god!" Mara, Amber, and Nina shouted jumping to their feet.

"And Mara," I asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to be the maid of honor."

"Yeah, i do." Mara replied.

This is the beginning of a great year.


	5. Vacation from Hell

**Okay, so not much to say except to check out my other story, Letter's to Juliet HOA Version. Anyway disclaimer!**

**Pie: Nina?**

**Nina: I feel nauseous.**

**Pie: Okay, not you. Um Fabian?**

**Fabian: Helping Nina.**

**Pie: Ugh! Eddie! Please help me!**

**Eddie: Pieface98 doesn't own House of Anubis. You okay Nina?**

**Nina: Yeah, I just didn't wanna do the disclaimer.**

**Fabian: Me either.**

**Eddie: It's fun!**

**Pie: I think I'll put you in this story.**

**Eddie: Yay!**

Nina's POV

I heard my phone ringingI got dressed. I didn't bother looking at the caller I.D. since I was trying to zipper a pair of shorts that fit last week.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver, as the zipper broke, "Dammit!"

"Nice to hear from you too Nina!" a familiar voice said.

"I wasn't talking about you Eddie! I was talking about my zipper that just broke!" I shouted.

"Well I just got to the airport so I'll be down at the hotel Porto- potty soon." He told me.

"PortoFINO! Not porto- potty you git!" I said.

"Nins, we're both Americans here." He said, "But I know what it means Fabian called me a git about 3,000 times. Oh and sorry I didn't make it to Christmas."

"Oh! FABIAN CHEATS AT POKER!" I yelled.

"GIVE HIM THE PHONE NOW!" he shouted.

"FABIAN! I have someone on the phone for you!" I said.

Fabian's POV

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Harry Potter," Nina said, I heard someone laugh through the phone, "Take it and find out!"

"Hello?" I said.

"You cheater!"

"Eddie! Not you too I was already punished." I said.

"How, because I'll be there is five minutes to give you a real punishment!" he yelled, "Wasn't I the first one who said you cheat?"

"Eddie, c'mon!" I said.

"Did you say Eddie!" Mick yelled.

"Yeah," I said, "He's-"

"He's right here!" Eddie said busting through the door.

"Oh no." I yelled.

He chased me around screaming, "Cheater!"

"Dude, dude," Mick said, "We already got him back hard."

"Yeah," Jerome added, "We tickled him for 10 minutes."

"I don't care!" Eddie yelled, "He's dead to me!"

He continued to chase me around until everyone was watching.

"Nina, Mara!" Eddie said, "You look… different."

"We're pregnant Eddie!" they yelled in unison.

"Congratulations!" he said lifting them both up at the same time.

"Thanks Eddie!" they said.

I have to admit I was jealous. But, it's Eddie. I think he is still with Joy, but I couldn't be sure.

"Hey, you still with Joy, Eddie?" I asked.

"Oh, Fabian I forgot you were there!" he said and came after me again.

I ran a few more laps around the place until I tripped. He pinned me to the ground and panted.

"Okay, you got me. Now what are you gonna do?" I asked

He thought for a minute than licked my cheek.

"Hmmmm, why does your cheek taste like cherries?" Eddie asked me.

"Ugh! Get off!" I yelled.

"Seriously!" he said getting up, "It tastes like cherries!"

"I think that's my lip gloss! Sorry!" Amber said.

"Why would it be your lip gloss?" Mick yelled

"Because she lent in to me!" Nina said.

"oh." Eddie sighed, "now I feel like I kissed Nina AND Amber. And I'm still trying to get over Joy dumping me."

"Aww, Eddie!" Amber said.

"Yeah, it sucks." Eddie said sitting down, "I spent a lot of money on this gift too."

He pulled a box out of his pocket and Nina opened it. It was an engagement ring.

"Oh Eddie." She said, "I'm so sorry."

"I was going to ask her the night she broke it off." He told us, "But, why hang on one chick right?"

No one answered.

"C'mon guys!" Eddie said, "lets head to the park!"

So, we did. We did Poseidon's Fury again and I wasn't as afraid this time.

Nina on the other hand was on my shoulder. Yawning. Not out of boredom, out of tiredness. **(A/N: that's a word! Lol) **

"You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and yawned again.

After we were out of there everyone noticed Nina's sleepiness.

"Nins, you look… tired." Eddie said.

She nodded.

"Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" I asked.

"No!" she said, "I just need a pick me up."

"Coffee!" Amber yelled.

"She doesn't want a caffeine high Amber." I said.

"Right, sorry Nins!" Amber squealed.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of a rollercoaster." Nina said.

"yeah!" Mara added.

"Absolutely not!" me and Jerome said.

"Nina you felt sick after the mummy ride! Imagine after a real ride." I added.

"I have to agree with Rutter over here!" Jerome said, "It's not smart."

"I have an idea!" Eddie piped up, "Have you guys done the Simpson's Ride yet?"

A series of no's and not yet's were said.

"Cool, get ready we're doing that first!" Eddie yelled.

So about an hour later we were in a cart on the Simpson's Ride.

Nina was awake and she loved it!

Jerome's POV

About a half hour later, we were walking through the park after lunch.

"Jerome!" Mara said, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Yeah Mick," Amber said, "Me too."

"Same," Patricia said as they ran off the bathroom.

"I think I'm gonna-" Nina said as she ran to the bathroom.

All of the guys ran to the bathroom. There were only 3 stalls and Mara was over the sink.

"Hey Mars you okay?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

She rinsed her mouth and the sink and nodded.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I know, it's so odd." I said. I began to ponder the subject as we all drove back to the hotel.

It's couldn't have been the ride it was too long after. It can't be pregnancy because Amber and Patricia aren't pregnant. Their lunch? Hmm… Amber ordered a salad, Nina ordered a sandwich, Mara had a sandwich too, and Patricia had nachos.

Wait the nachos! She shared them with the girls! Well, she shared with the guys too but I guess we have stronger stomachs. We once dared Fabian to eat a piece a pizza that was under Alfie's bed. He was fine. I have done so much worse. Alfie I think ate a shoe once and Mick could eat anything.

So in the middle of the car ride I screamed, "NACHOS!"

It made Fabian stop the car and pull over.

"Does anyone know a good mental hospital for Jerome?" he asked.

"NO!" I yelled, "Patricia ordered nachos! She shared them!"

"Yeah, but with all of us Jerome," Fabian said, "We didn't get sick!"

"Fabian, face it," I told him, "You once ate a piece of pizza that we found under Alfie's bed at Anubis house. Do you know how long that was there, a year! I think you can handle some bad nachos."

"True," he said shrugging.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Nina said, "Did you eat this year old pizza before, during a break up, or while we were dating?"

"Oh," I cut in, "Before."

"Thank god." She said.

"Yeah," Mick cut in, "I think it was prom night!"

She shoved Fabian's shoulder.

"Hey you kissed me!" he said, "What was I supposed to do say that I ate a year old pizza? Besides I brushed my teeth afterwards."

"It's still disgusting!" she laughed, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"You're an idiot." She said.

"Yeah," Patricia added, "All guys are idiots."

"But you love us anyway!" I yelled.

Nina punched my shoulder very hard.

"OW! Someone's feeling better." I said.

"Aww, I was so looking forward to taking care of you." Fabian pouted to Nina.

"Haha." Nina said.

Fabian started driving again and I turned to Mara.

"How you feeling?"

"Better," she said, "But now I'm starving."

"Don't eat too much when we get back." I told her, "You may not be able to keep it down."

Mara's POV

This was one of my favorites sides of Jerome. The caring, protective, cute side. The side that cares about nothing more than my safety.

We arrived back at the hotel and went to our rooms. I laid down on the bed and Jerome laid next to me.

"Remember when we were in high school," I said, "And we would stargaze in the gardens behind Anubis House?"

"Yeah," he said, "Sometimes I forget we're not in high school anymore."

"Have any pranks up your sleeve?" I asked.

"Yeah! Me and Alfie are gonna get Eddie later."

I leaned in and kissed him, he knew Alfie could wait.

At that moment I thought nothing could possibly be better than this, then I heard a scream.

Nina's POV (Five minutes before Mara heard the scream)

I heard my cell phone ring while Fabian was kissing my neck.

"Let it ring." He whispered.

He continued what he was doing and my cell phone stopped ringing. Almost 2 seconds after it stopped, it started again.

"Fabian, I think I need to pick it up." I told him.

He kissed me one more time before letting my answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

Fabian started playing with my toes.

"Yes, this is Dr. Scott, I am you Grandmother's doctor." she said.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I signaled from Fabian to stop and he gave me a worried expression took the phone.

Fabian's POV

"Hi, this is Nina's husband Fabian can I help you?" I said. Nina put her head on my shoulder.

"Hi, this is Dr. Scott, Nina's grandmother, Clara Martin, passed away last night."

"Excuse me?" I said alarmed.

"She died from natural causes in her sleep, I'm sorry." The doctor told me.

"Oh, thanks for the call." I said. I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said, "Bye."

We disconnected and I faced Nina.

"Where were we?" she said.

"Nina, I have to tell you something." By this point a tear was trickling down my cheek.

"Fabian, you're crying." She said wiping my tear, "What happened?"

"Your Gran died in her sleep last night." I choked out.

Nina's face went white, I wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed into my shoulder.

After about three minutes we heard a very high pitched scream.

We ran out of the room to see Amber with her cell phone on the floor curled up in a ball.

Mick ran over and tried to help her up while I grabbed her phone.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Mrs. Winkler." Our old gym teacher said. She was originally Ms. Robinson but she married Mr. Winkler.

"May I ask what happened to Amber?" I said.

"Oh, well umm… Jason is… dead." She sobbed, "He died of his degenerative illness."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said. Damn, right now I could really use some aspirin.

After we disconnected I told everybody what happened. Nina started crying all over again, as did the rest of the girls. The guys just tried to comfort them.

"Guys lets face it," Amber said after Nina told them about her Gran, "This is a vacation from hell."


	6. Movies, dinner, and kissing in the hall

**HEY GUYS! I'm BAAAACKKKKK! LOL, anywayz I have a serious question for all of you….. HOW THE HECK DO YOU SEE HOW MANY HITS A STORY GOT? I know how to see reviews, but how do you see the hits? Leave a review and answer my question please! Thanks!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or and of the italicized movies I mention. **

Fabian's POV

We all pulled ourselves together, we had too! We were adults! Nina wiped her tears and stood up.

"Okay guys, I know all of this seems bad but… well…. One of ,my favorite quotes is _when life gives you a hundred reasons to cry show life you have a thousand reasons to smile. _Think about it, maybe my gran and Jason are… gone, but Me and Mara are pregnant and Patricia and Alfie are getting married and Mick and Amber have James. Just smile guys, because everything is going to be okay."

She totally deserved applause. We gave her one and I kissed her. Then we went on pay-per view to look for a movie.

"_Nightmare on Elm Street_!" Alfie and Jerome shouted in unison as I scrolled over it on the list.

"How about Nightmare on No Way Street!" Amber shouted back.

"_Grown Ups?" _Mick suggested.

"Mick, you watch that movie wayyyyyy to much." I laughed.

"_Beastly?"_

"_Twilight?"_

"_The Parent Trap?"_

"_Aladdin?"_

"_Gnomeo and Juliet?"_

These were only some of the requests. We couldn't agree on one.

"OHHHHHH!" Nina said as she grabbed the remote and scrolled up. She landed back on a movie I skimmed over, "_Letters to Juliet _is my favorite movie. It's about un-dying love and new love forming."

"Ugh!" Jerome said, "Chick flick."

"NO!" Nina defended, "It has comedy too, it's about and English man named Charlie, an American women named Sophie, and an older English women named Claire. Trust me you will totally love it!"

So we watched it.

Mara's POV

Charlie reminded me of Jerome in a sense. In the beginning he didn't believe in true love but once he met the love of his life he knew it existed.

Jerome. Sometimes I wonder about him. What if I stayed with Mick after prom? Where would I be?

"_And I'm not a gentleman." _Charlie said as he shoved ice cream in Sophie's face.

Jerome laughed out loud at this. "Nina this chick reminds me of you!"

I guess Sophie was like Nina in a way. But, I think even Nina is like Charlie. His parents were killed in a car accident and he stayed with his grandmother who he called Gran. But he sometimes refers to her as Nana.

This movie was a good idea, it definitely got our mind off of things. I looked around the room. My head was resting on Jerome's shoulder. Fabian was laughing at the movie, Nina was shushing him, Amber's was doing the same, Mick was laughing at Fabian being shushed, Patricia was shushing Mick, and Alfie was watching the movie without blinking.

So overall we all liked the movie. Afterward we went to eat some dinner.

"Very good choice Nina." I said as we sat down.

"Thank you Mara." Nina smiled.

"So, I think we should go to Verona for our next vacation." Amber stated.

"Can we finish this vacation before we think about another?" Patricia asked.

Jerome leaned over and whispered, "I bet they're gonna argue."

"I bet they won't."

"Fine." Amber said.

"I win." I told Jerome.

"What's your prize?" he asked.

"I'll think of something."

Patricia's POV

"Okay, girls," I said after we were back at the hotel, "Truth or Dare time."

They all nodded and I started, "Nina. Truth or Dare."

"I'll take a truth." Nina said.

"Are you still scared? You know about the baby thing."

"Not really." She said, "I actually feel pretty confident now. Mara, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mara said confidently.

The game went on for a while. Dares back and forth, the usual. But, I was worried about the wedding. I headed for the bathroom and the end of the game and ran into Eddie.

"Hey Trixie." He said.

"Hey Edward." I mocked.

"Don't call me that!" he pointed a toothbrush at my face.

"Nice toothbrush." I laughed, "It matches your eyes."

"My gorgeous eyes, oh I know!" he said, "But mine are not a beautiful as yours."

I blushed, "Thanks."

We were standing very close.

"Really, you have beautiful eyes Patricia." Eddie continued.

The space between us was getting smaller.

"You have nice… lips." I said uncontrollably.

There was less than a centimeter left between us.

"So do you."

There was no space at all. I was kissing Eddie. Full on. It was different from kissing Alfie. But a bad different.

I pulled from him. Oh my god.

**Okay, I know it's short but I need ideas people! I feel bad! But, just read and review!**


End file.
